Chasing Eric
by BlackDiceGambit
Summary: After spending years hiding his secret adoration of Eric, Butters finally works up the courage to bribe his secret childhood sweetheart over and slowly begins a love hate affair.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Butters had learned about Cartman over the past couple of years, it was that fifty bucks was enough to get him to do most anything. Fortunately for Butters, when he had originally made the offer to Cartman, he had agreed. What harm could come from seeing a movie at Butters' house? If Butters was desperate enough to pay someone to be his friend then the evening would be pretty much uneventful and it would be an easy fifty bucks to sit there, eat and watch a movie.

Butters sat on the sofa, his legs pressed together, hands grasping his knees and his arms tense as he waited for the doorbell to ring. It was a Tuesday night, and there wouldn't be too much holding his...his 'prince' from arriving. Butters had spent a whole four hours of preparation. He had set out all of Eric's favorite snacks, choose a fairly innocent movie, something PG that he could tolerate watching and maybe if he was lucky, put Eric to sleep. Butters bit his lip nervously as another half hour had passed and Cartman was already over an hour late. It was still un-obvious to Butters that perhaps even with the fifty dollar bribe he still did not make it onto Eric's list of priorities. As Butters was thinking this he nearly jumped out of his skin as someone pounded at the door.

Butters jumped up off the couch and trotted over to the door opening it quickly and looking up to find Eric standing on his doorstep. Butters' breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened and cheeks flushed hot.

Cartman's eyes slowly narrowed as he watched Butters, having an idea of what might be running through that faggy little head of his. "You going to move so I can get this over with? You didn't pick some long ass faggot movie like Titanic right? I'm not watching that shit." Cartman growled in his usual baritone as he gave Butters a shove and walked inside making himself at home on the couch.

Butters eyelashes fluttered slightly and he gasped as his prince pushed him aside, escorting himself to the living room. "Um, no, no, I...it's not Titanic..." he responded slightly flustered. "I didn't think you were coming..."

"I wasn't. But since you haven't paid me yet, what the hell." Cartman added his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you want something to drink?" Butters asked softly looking shyly at Eric who was lounging on the couch and munching on the large blue plastic bowl of cheesey poofs. Butters couldn't help the heat that felt so apparent in his cheeks. He attempted to hide it by lowering his head a little.

Cartman looked over at Butters and examined him for a moment. "Yeah." He said, picking up the remote and started channel surfing.

Butters returned with a two liter bottle of soda and a large cup for Eric. He sat down one cushion away from where Eric had planted himself.

"Play the movie, Butters." Eric ordered as he pulled his hat off.

Butters did as was told and stood up putting the DVD into the player and quickly pushing 'play'. He then relocated back on the couch a little bit closer to Eric. Cartman, however, did not notice the slight change in the distance between the two of them.

And then the documentary of the pollination of flowers began.

Cartman was slightly stunned by this. "Butters, what the hell? Fucking Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Cartman asked in utter disbelief.

Butters winced slightly but steeled himself to Eric's cruel words. "...I'm um...paying you, remember? So...you said you'd watch...whatever...so...I just thought..."

Eric threw one of the sofa pillows at Butters' face silencing him. "Fucking, whatever is right." Cartman scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Butters bit his lip apprehensive about Eric's displeasure with his choice of film. Butters found the documentary so very appealing. It had all sort of lovely scenery and interesting information on beautiful flowers and lovely little nectar sipping creatures that brought him so much joy the first time he watched it, but it was disconcerting him that Eric hated it so.

"Well...we can always watch something else." He said meekly his soft blue eyes dropping to the floor.

"Right." Cartman grunted heaving himself from the couch while Butters pointed where the other DVD's were stashed. Much to Eric's horror, every other DVD was something that would surely burn his retina and rip his soul from his body in some disgusting fashion that he would care to elaborate on later. "Butters, get outside right now." Eric ordered in a stunned state of disgust.

"But Cartman, I liv--"

"Outside, Butters!"

Butters jumped up and grabbed his powder blue coat and stood on his doorstep, Eric strode out after him pulling the door closed behind him.

"Cartman...where are we go-"

Eric breezed past him, and so suddenly Butters found that he was being dragged by his hood from behind as Eric pulled him over to his black truck. "Inside, Butters." He ordered using the same flat tone from earlier.

Eight point four minutes later they were standing in one of the isles of Movie Buster while Cartman was looking for either a porno or some terrifying violent horror movie.

"Cartman...I don't want to see a porno..."

Cartman sighed in annoyance. "Butters. You are not allowed to pick movies ever. You suck."

Butters looked away while Cartman pulled three movies from the shelf. "Come on."

Eric rented the movies before proceeding to the parking long. Butters wondered if he was going to charge him for those be it that they weren't part of the original agreement. Regardless, another nine minutes later they were located back on the couch in Butters' house.

Eric had popped the DVD into the DVD player and started the movie as he sat down onto the couch. Butters' eyes watch Eric carefully, every masculine movement did nothing to make the heat in his cheeks fade.

Cartman spared him a sidelong glance before, the corner of his lips turned down in disgust. "Butters, I'm going to need you to stop staring at me like that."

"Oh I...I...uh." Butters stumbled with his words unable to defend himself.

The movie had been playing for at least forty minutes and Butters confirmed that he would be having nightmares. Cartman had a vague grin on his lips as he watched the zombies being blasted into pieces, while Butters was trembling in horror, his hands over his blue eyes. Butters had managed to sidled up beside Cartman mere inches without gaining his attention. The blonde slowly closed in, eliminating any space between their two bodies. To Butters surprise and deep seeded pleasure, Cartman did not react in the volatile manner he was expecting, he just ignored his presence. Truly a step above being thrown on the floor.

Butters buried his face into Eric's arm, enjoying the feel of his body so close to his. Butters couldn't count the nights he dreamed of this. Being so intimately close to Eric...it was more than a dream come true. Finally, all those birthday wishes had been granted!

This dream only lasted for five minutes. Eric's amber eyes slowly slid over and down, landing on Butters. Butters was still in his little dream world curled into Eric's side happy as he ever was. Butters felt the hard press of someone's eyes bearing down on him, his ice blue eyes slowly roamed upward as he felt Eric's arm tense beneath his touch. With a gulp Butters slowly looked up to find Eric watching him thoughtfully. Reaching down, with surprising gentleness he took both of Butters wrists in his hand and held them still. With his free arm he pushed Butters backwards onto his back and crawled on top of the smaller male slowly leaning down and getting close to Butters face. His hot breath fanning out over the blonde's pale cheeks, Eric watched him closely.

Butters face was beet red, his breath shallow and cheeks pink as he watched Eric pressed so close to him with the utmost infatuation.

"Perhaps you failed to noticed this Butters, but...I'm. Not. A. Fag."

"I...I never said you were, Eric..." He quietly murmured

Cartman paused, that being the first time in a long while that Butters had tried to call him Eric. He truly felt like taking his free hand, balling it into a tight fist and pounding it down into Butters' taut, slender, stomach but thought better of it. Butters hadn't given him his fifty yet for spending the time with him.

"Eric...Please...don't...don't hit me..." He mumbled turning his face away from Cartman. As of right now, the Zombies were starting to look friendly.

"I never said I was going to hit you Butters..." Eric said evenly as his sharp gaze captured Butters' soft blue eyes shifting upward towards him once again. But now that he had eye contact, Butters would not be looking away.

Cartman instead took his free hand and grabbed Butters throat holding his head in place so he could not move. His grip on Butters' wrists substantially tightened as Cartman leaned dangerously close to Butters' lips. Cartman's body in turn, pinning the rest of Butters down.

"Eric, I..." Butters started but froze that as he spoke, his lips brushed across Eric's. Not noticeably so, but in the way a butterfly's wings grace the petals of a flower, the lightest of touches, hardly a hair. But only Butters would explain the feeling like that.

Eric leaned down and roughly claimed Butters' mouth, he took complete control, only letting Butters lay there helplessly. Eric's hand eventually released Butters' wrist as his hands soon found their way down the other's tapered ribcage and firmly planted on his svelte hips. Butters' slender hands however had managed their way around Eric's neck holding onto him for dear life, fervently praying that he wasn't dreaming.

Cartman groaned feeling Butters' erection rubbing against his abdomen and that was when Butters' had cross the line. It wasn't that Cartman wasn't aroused. He just couldn't admit that it was because of Butters. Cartman growled and ripped away from him, shoving the blonde hard against the cushions of the couch. Butters was happy that it was the couch and not something like the beautiful frosted glass coffee table just a foot to their left. If that broke he certainly would be grounded for that.

Eric, being substantially larger then Butters lifted him by his collar, bringing him up to his eye level. "Butters. If you ever touch me again, you little faggot...you'll be sorry. I'm not gay and you need to understand that."

Butters' eyes widened and he nodded. "I-I know..." He replied softly, watching Cartman grab his coat and leave in more than a hurry. Even without the fifty dollars Butters had promised him.

The living room was silent with the exception of the screaming Zombies and gun fire that was coming from the television. Butters slowly reached up and touched his lips, still swollen from Eric's rough but quite delicious kisses. Closing his eyes he savored and memorized the moment. Butters was sure there wouldn't be another one like it...


	2. Chapter 2

"One Hundred...just to watch a movie?" Butters said leaning up beside Eric's open locker, The larger boy's face obscured by the open metal door.

There were shuffling sounds as papers and books were moved around and pulled out. Then he paused and slammed the metal door shut. "Butters, no I just don't--...Did you say a hundred? Plus the fifty you owe me, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

There was an inner struggle going on in Eric's mind as he decided what would be worse. "Alright. Just a movie." Cartman said. grabbing Butters' arm and shoved him against the metal locker using his wide body to pin him there. "But no gay shit, Butters...none." Eric growled against his ear, lingering just a moment to long before he stalked away, leaving Butters stunned and blushing.

"Hey, Fatass!" Kyle called, walking over to Cartman joining him for English.

"Shut up, stupid Jew, before I fucking shove you in an oven." Eric scowled, rolling his sleeves up over his thick arms.

"You're an asshole. Are you smoking after class?"

"Yeah, my bowl is in the truck."

"Sweet."

"Yeah."

"So where the fuck were you yesterday?"

"You know...I had shit to do. I fucking told you."

"Shit to do? You passed up smoking because you had shit to do?"

"...Yeah."

"Whatever, ass raver."

"Shut the fuck up, Kyle. Shut the fuck up." Cartman whined as they walked into English.

"...Fat ass."

"Kyle!"

Butters sighed as he sketched little hearts around Eric's name circled on the center of what was supposed to be his math notes. But nothing that Mr. Williams was saying seemed to keep his attention whatsoever. Fourth period was next. Eric, Stan, Kyle and Kenny all had a free period. They would be outside behind the building smoking.

Butters, however, never smoked...anything. But...he really wanted to talk to Eric. He did kind of missed him. He could do it. He could go back there...He'd bring him something. Oh, he owed him money, perfect...

Butters smiled as the bell finally rang. Grabbing up his books, he happily made his way down the hall, his powder blue hoodie hugging tightly against his small frame as he trotted towards the back of the school. Butters bit his lip nervously pausing in front of the back exit door. Steeling his nerves, he pushed a few strands of his milk blonde hair behind his ear as he started the short walk behind the high school.

Kenny, Stan and Kyle looked up at Butters and scowled slightly. They were sitting on the pavement in a small circle as they passed around Cartman's bowl. Eric was taking his hit at the moment, his attention momentarily caught by the sight of Butters. His amber eyes locked on Butters' ice blue gaze.

"Um...Hi...guys." Butters said meekly. "So um...Eric. I owe you money and I um...figured I'd give it to you now."

Kenny looked over at Stan as they exchanged looks of mild confusion. Maybe Cartman was beating up kids again?

Eric exhaled and looked at Butters shooting him a cold glare. Standing up he walked in front of him, keeping his amber gaze locked. "Yeah. What about it. Are you going to give it to me?" Eric asked slowly quirking a brow.

"Um, yes. Just a second, Eric." Butters said as he reached into his skin tight jeans and pulled out his cute pink and blue stripped Pochacco wallet. Butters then pulled out two twenties and a ten. He hesitated a moment before pulling out a fifty. "So here's what I owe you and um...here's half for later?" He said offering money up to Cartman.

Eric took the money and counted it before shoving it into the pocket of his baggy jeans. He took another hit as he watched Butters staring at him waiting for his answer. Eric leaned down over Butters, who's soft blue eyes widened slightly as his sole obsession moved mere inches from his face. Eric grabbed Butters' collar and hauled him off the ground a handful of inches. Immediately his cheeks brightened just as Eric exhaled a large thick cloud of smoke into Butters face.

Putting his hand over his mouth, Butters coughed a little. "Eric--"

"Yeah...that's fine. Tonight right?"

"Yes...please."

"Fucking fine."

"Oh..." Butters paused still choking on the smoke. "Okay..." He turned to leave but Eric grabbed his hoodie.

"Butters, hold on." Eric said walking over to his bookbag, he pulled out a folder.

"Huh? What is it, Eric?"

"My assignment for English."

"But Eric I--" Butters did not finish his sentence as he examined the hard look on Eric's face. "...um, I'd be happy to do it." Butters said smiling a little. "Bye then...and um, Bye guys, enjoy your um...smoking."

Stan, Kyle and Kenny looked at Eric wanting to know exactly what it was that he was holding over Butters' head to get him to do all that shit.

Butters walked off and went back inside the school hoping he didn't smell like marijuana. He pushed open the steel doors and sagged against the tile wall. He sighed happily with a vague grin on his lips. He lingered a moment, biting his lip hoping that maybe some of the pain would make his feelings go away for just a minute. But maybe just this once...Eric wouldn't hurt him. "Oh God..." He closed his eyes and shivered. Tonight would not come fast enough.

Butters spent the brunt of his afternoon typing up Eric's paper. He didn't want to do a bad job. It was for Eric and his grade surely depended on his hard work. Eric had entrusted him with the project for a reason. Because he had faith that he would do it and in no way could he let Eric down.

It took Butters four and a half hours to finish Eric's paper. But Butters was so happy with it. It was a great report. It had pictures and diagrams and was just a great paper. He glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was seven thirty. His Prince Charming usually arrived anywhere from eight to nine. Oh good! He still had thirty minutes to get his own assignments out of the way.

Butters looked up from his math homework as there was a knock on the door. Smiling and excited, he dropped his pen and ran over swinging the door open. "Eric!" Butters gasped with a grin. "Hi."

Cartman blinked a bit surprised by Butters' vigor. "Butters, did you eat like a pound of sugar? I'm guessing crack is out of the question."

"Uh...no and yes. I was just...happy to see you."

"Oh."

"Hey Eric. I figured we'd go hang out in my room."

"Butters, you faggot. What did I---Hi Mrs. Stotch!" Eric said his tone swinging from threating to full on friendly, plastering a fake smile on his round face.

"Hello, Eric! It's been a long while since you've been over. You're all grown up now."

"Uh, yes Mrs.Stotch. You look lovely yourself, really."

"C'mon Eric..." Butters said using his Mother's presence as an excuse to get Eric into his bedroom. He'd take the punishment for it later.

"Right." Eric said staring as Butters wrapped his small hand around his own gloved one and dragged him upstairs. Eric was forced to watch Butters' slender thighs and tight ass easily climb the stairs, not to mention sway and bounce, while he tried to keep up at the speed Butters dictated.

"God, Butters, what the fuck are you on?" Cartman muttered. Tired from moving that quickly, as they neared the top of the stairs, Eric easily tugged Butters arm with more force than was necessary. And like any action, Butters reacted, gasping as he was ripped off his feet and went sprawling backward. He cried out as he was surely about to go falling down the stairs backwards, however, he bounced into something soft.

Eric's arms wrapped around Butters as Eric looked down at him. "Stop running, Butters."

"Eric...you...you caught me...You didn't step aside and let me fall down the stairs."

"Well...it's because your Mom is right in the fucking living room."

Butters smiled slowly. One, because Eric didn't let him get hurt. The other was because Eric was still holding him in his arms and he was curled right against his chest. His pleasure was instantly shattered as Eric gruffly set him on his feet.

"Oh...well, thank you, Eric." Butters said as he quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss on Eric's lips before once again taking off up the stairs.

Cartman stood there stunned, positive that he had told Butters none of that gay shit. "Butters. I will kill you." Eric muttered as he trudged up the stairs more than ready to pummel Butters into the floor.

Cartman opened the door to the fag's room and froze. Butters' walls had been painted light blue and plastered all over his walls were Hello Kitty posters and other atrocious things that made Eric nauseated. "Butters...what...what the fuck?"

Butters was perched on the edge of his bed, chewing on his lip nervously and holding Eric's English assignment. Cartman, recalling Butters' stolen kiss, stalked across the room, lifted Butters up by his shoulders. "Listen, you fucking fa-"

"Here's your English paper." Butters squeaked, hands shaking, as he offered the paper to Cartman timidly. Eric dropped Butters on the bed. Taking the assignment from him, he dropped down on the bed a bit away from Butters. The bed drastically sagged under Cartman's weight, causing Butters' to fall into his side.

"Uh, sorry." He murmured as he quickly scooted away.

Eric started flipping through the pages of the report. Butters had even placed it into a plastic folder with a cover sheet and had sourced all his references. It was worth an A and even Eric knew that. His amber eyes slid over to Butters who was watching him apprehensively. "You did good." He nodded with a smirk. It was more than Eric was expecting.

Butters sighed with relief and smiled happily. "Oh good. I'm glad you approve, Eric." He smiled. "So um, is there something you want to do?"

"Of course." Cartman smirked as he dropped his backpack onto the floor. Cartman was glad that Butters' room had a DVD player.

"Do you want to play some music?" Butters asked as he inched closer to Eric.

"No Butters, we can do that later."

Butters grinned when Eric had sad 'we'. 'We' was a very special word. It meant that Eric had thought about them as a group. Not just himself and then Butters, he had said 'we'.

"So um, what did you have in mind?"

"A movie." He said with a grin. Eric leaned down and pulled a blank DVD case from his backpack and got up off the bed walking over to the TV. He pushed the movie in and hit play.

"What movie, Eric?"

"You'll see." Eric smirked as he walked back over to the bed and sat down once again causing Butters to fall into him. Eric, however, ignored it.

Butters smiled a little as Eric let him lean against him as the movie began. "Butters, go get snacks or something." Cartman grunted, his eyes sliding back, locking with his.

"Okay." Butters smiled happily as he scooted off the bed and went to get Eric something to eat. Butters trot down the stairs obliged to get Eric something to eat. He grabbed a few bags of chips and a two liter soda and slowly made his way back up stairs. Butters face froze in horror as he looked at the TV. Eric had brought over a porno film. He swallowed nervously and walked over beside Eric. "Um...he-here are the snacks you wanted."

Eric didn't acknowledge Butters. Rather, merely took the food and opened one of the bags of chips munching on it. Butters sat down on the bed and watched Eric watch the porno.

Eric's hand wandered down between his own legs where he massaged himself through his jeans.

Butters ice blue eyes widened, his face flushing red. How on Earth was he going to make it through tonight alive? Butters crawled up behind Eric and pressed his forehead against Eric's back just so he didn't have to watch the movie or Eric rub himself. Not that he didn't like it, he just didn't trust himself not to react. Eric looked over his shoulder at him before looking back to the film.

"Eric..." He breathed quietly, his cheeks warming at the images rushing his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric looked over his shoulder at Butters for just a moment before turning his attention back to the film. Butters was silent, his cheeks thoroughly red as he knew what Eric was doing. Butters' breath caught in his lungs as the sound of the other's zipper being undone, really made Butters come undone. His slender, if not feminine hands wound up resting on Eric's wide hips. His fingertips gently brushing against his sides, he slowly began rubbing his love handles.

Eric groaned a little while Butters stroked his sides, carefully sliding his hands over Eric's wide stomach down to his thick thighs. He shivered as he prolonged finding Eric's hands stroking himself.

He stayed quiet as Eric let him explore his body. Hesitantly, Butters slid his hands over Eric's, his slender fingers wrapping around Eric's thick, hard cock. The larger of the two, groaned as he gently began to massage his throbbing length.

"Butters," Eric grunted, reached behind him and grabbing his blonde hair, he dragged him to the floor. Butters gasped in pain finding himself on his knees in front of Eric.

"Ah..." He gasped quietly as he found himself staring at Eric's cock as he massaged himself. Butters paused unsure of what Eric wanted, he still had a fist full of Butters' hair. Eric didn't falter as he pulled Butters' face closer to his hard shaft. He slowed a second, taking over. His hand gently enclosed Eric's length his hands resuming what they'd been doing previously. Eric groaned his approval tugging Butters' hair. Leaning forward, he could hardly believe he was going to do this. His first...well...anything that wasn't 'PG'. Butters' mouth descended on his throbbing erection, pushing his soft lips over the thick head. His small wet tongue darting out, rubbing small circles over the sensitive flesh.

Eric was breathing heavily as Butters took more of him into his warm, wet, mouth. The pearly tip, rubbing against Butters throat, the salty flavor sliding over his tiny pink tongue. Gentler hands, still carefully massaging his shaft as his mouth, slowly procured what Eric had initially wanted. Butters let his tongue slide up and down the underside of Cartman's swollen length, his hips trembling upward as if of their own accord. Eric gasped a bit and pushed Butters away. Looking injured, he bit his lip, hardly able to make eye contact with Eric. He felt awful about doing such a horrible job. He was no good at this...

Eric grabbed the waist of his dark slacks and pushed them down a few inches exposing more of his flesh. Butters looked up, surprised to find Cartman dragging him back to his knees in front of him. With more force then previously applied, he grabbed Butters' hair and shoved his face down onto his throbbing cock. "Suck it." He grunted roughly holding the petite boy still.

He cried out in pain, but with little to no choice, he took hold of Eric's length and let it slide back into his throat. Eric sighed his pleasure as he thrust into Butters mouth. Letting his free hand wander down, he took Eric's heavy balls into his hand tenderly massaging them to increase what Butters' hoped was his pleasure. Eric jumped a bit, his body trembling, more then ready to cum all over his face. It was creepy how good Butters was at this.

"Shit." Eric gasped pulling out of his mouth with a quickness, Cartman held him stock still as he slowly cam all over Butters' face. He groaned looking at how abused the other appeared. It was his dominance on display...that's all it was...his power trip. Butters whimpered as Cartman groaned finishing up. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he recovered. Opening his eyes slowly, he ran a clean hand through his own hair. Grinning he reached down and hoisted Butters up, taking his shirt he wiped off the cum that was left sticking to his shaft.

"Really good Butters." Eric mused, shooting him a look of disgust..

Butters eyes watered as Eric stood over him as he tucked himself away. Eric smirked as he watched Butters blue eyes water up. Fat tears streaming down his rosy pink cheeks mixing with his cum. Oh that was fucking delicious, he wished he was hard again just to repeat what had gone on.

"Butters...you're not done." Eric stated flatly. "Lick it off your face." He demanded pushing him onto his back, he sat down on Butters pinning him to the floor. Butters grunted as Eric's weight pushed all the air from his lungs. "Ah...Eric..." He cried a little looking up at the larger boy. Crying, Butters licked what he could off his face, using his hand to get the rest. Cartman watched with immense pleasure, as Butters cleaned himself up. Eric grinned with satisfaction leaning down he gently kissed Butters' closed eye, his tongue sliding out he licked his tears. "Really sweet." Eric murmured, a smirk on his lips.

"Faggot." Eric snickered, standing up. "Where's my other fifty?"

Butters bit his lip trying to hold back any more tears. He quickly scrambled to his feet and snatched up his wallet from his nightstand. Digging through he took out a crumpled fifty and handed it to Eric. Butters was silent, hurting in all the worst places. He sagged against the bed, feeling numb, as tears streamed down his soft cheeks, he was so ashamed.

Eric grinned, taking is DVD and put it back into his bag. He then took out a piece of paper and handed it to Butters. "I have a history project. Get it done." He grunted pulling down his shirt as it had started to rise up on his stomach. Cartman walked out of Butters' room and went downstairs without so much as a glance.

Butters sat staring at the closed door, hot tears streaming down his cheeks he gulped trying to swallow the hard lump of pain in his throat. "... i Eric /i " He whispered as he started sobbing, falling against his pillow. His prominent taste still in his mouth...he couldn't forget this.

"What the fuck dude?" Stan asked curiously flipping through the thick stack of papers that was Eric's report.

"He did your whole paper?" Kyle asked skeptically

"Yeah," Eric grunted as he stuffed his face with McDonalds breakfast sandwiches.

"Wow Fatass...this is a great paper."

"Hey!" Cartman scowled pushing more food into his mouth. "Let's go smoke."

"Fuck yeah." Kenny said stealing one of Cartman's sandwiches.

"Fucking Goddamn it Kenny! You poor fucking asshole! Stop taking my food!"

Kenny shrugged, stuffing the greasy Mcmuffin into his mouth as they headed outside for a quick hit before class.

Eric grunted as he sat down on the cement digging through his backpack for his bowl. "Sweet, there is still some in there," Eric smiled as he grabbed his lighter and took a hit.

"Dude, share." Kenny scowled a bit, sitting beside Eric trying to grab his bowl. Eric blew smoke in his face and laughed "Just because you're fucking poor and can't buy weed doesn't mean that I am the one you fucks need to leech off of. Screw you guys, I'm going to class."

Eric stood up and walked off, he found it strange that Butters was nowhere to be found. Usually he bumped into him at least two or three times throughout the day. He sighed running a hand through his soft, brown, hair. He knew what he had to do.

After school, Cartman drove to Butters' house. He reminded himself that this was absolutely necessary... Really, he had to do it... With a heavy sigh, he knocked on the door. It only took a moment before someone answered.

"Oh hello Eric." Mrs. Stotch smiled

"Hi Mrs. Stotch. Is Butters here?"

"Yes, he's in his room. He never woke up this morning." She said with a soft smile. "I suppose he's not feeling well. Go up to his room and see if you can't get him up before we ground him." She smiled cheerily, stepping aside.

Eric quirked a brow, reminded of how insane Butters' parents really were. "Errh, Thank you Mrs. Stotch." He mumbled as he hurried made his way upstairs. He wasn't jogging up the stairs or anything but he was pretty quick for a fat kid.

What the fuck could be wrong with Butters? Eric frowned as he knocked on his door. He prepared himself for the gayness that was about to assault him. Besides the point, all that shit from yesterday couldn't possibly have

"Hey...Butters. You there?" Eric called softly before walking into his room, closing the door behind him.

Butters was laying on the bed, his face buried into his gay kitty pillow, trembling. Eric turned the bedroom light on and walked over, sitting on the edge of Butters' bed.

"Hey Butters...you okay?" Eric asked with surprising tenderness.

Butters continued to cry into his pillow, not acknowledging his presence. He sighed and easily picked Butters up rolling him on his back and pulled him against him. He looked down at him, his dark eyes holding his glazed stare.

"Butters...You'll be okay..."

Butters sniffled and looked up at Cartman. "You...you..."

"Ah...I know." Eric murmured stroking his hair. "Butters?"

"Hm?"

"Did you finish my paper?" Eric asked softly.

Butters mouth dropped a little and he pulled away from Eric. Tears streaming down his cheeks he just couldn't believe that he thought Cartman had another reason for being here.

"You..you..." He choked out, leaning against the wall.

"Did you? Finish it?" Cartman asked holding his sweet tone, but growing impatient.

Though he wasn't weeping anymore, Butters moved towards his computer and tossed Eric the paper. "There." He mumbled pacing around his room. "Just...go away Cartman..."

Eric stood up and walked over to Butters, looking down at him he frowned. Eric picked Butters up, easily forcing him against the wall. Leaning down, Eric's mouth covered Butters, his tongue slipping past the cherry pink lips, and kissed him. Butters gasped, his mouth opening and accommodating Eric's larger tongue, even as shock battered his already abused emotions. He desperately wished he didn't like it, that he didn't want it. Butters' wished he wasn't reacting. That his lithe body wasn't squirming with pleasure under his weight and warmth. Eric had him pinned to the wall and they both grew still as his tongue retreated. Slowly his thick lips slid into an appropriate smirk. "Thanks..for the work Butters."

"Eric..."

"Hm?" Eric asked coolly, looking down at the meeker boy.

"...nothing."

"Thought so." Eric said taking another step back letting Butters' body slide down the wall, he stayed where he fell. Sitting on the floor Butters choked on his sobs. Eric relented, squatting down in front of him and ran a hand through his milk blond hair. Another small reward for the little fag. He grunted as he got to his feet, hauling Butters off the floor, he easily scooped up the lightweight and carried him over to his bed, laying him down. "Don't be so sad...I'll be back tomorrow night." Eric said quietly as he took a moment to watch him. He turned and walked from the room, leaving a very confused and hurt Butters with plenty to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Butters sniffled a little as he sat down at his computer opening up his favorite game. It was early Friday morning and he had worked all through the night to get Eric's paper done. He wanted to numb himself from thinking about how Eric treated him but he knew that he didn't care...he didn't care that he was using him. Eric only cared about himself...But still, Butters was all too willing to do anything for him. Well, he knew why…Butters liked him...he liked him a lot...though nothing would ever come of it. Sure, Cartman had kissed him...and they had done some 'other' stuff. Butters groaned licking his lips at the thought. He shifted, feeling the extra tightness in the front of his jeans.

Butters smiled as his Hello Kitty Island Adventure loaded. He sighed with relief as the game had actually saved his kitty tokens and he was well on his way to getting enough to buy Batzmaru a kitty-wrapped gift just as soon as he collected enough coconuts for Pochoco's CoCoCool Pochoco-pie.

"Yippie!" Butters squealed, forgetting last night's ordeal or that he was exhausted. In just a few hours he could go to school and give Eric the last essay he'd ever have to give him. Even if Eric beat him up. He'd take it and just be done with him…Right? I mean…that was the plan, wasn't it?

Butters yawned sleepily as six twenty eight rolled around and it was time to go to school. He'd pick up a coffee on the way. Butters stood up and grabbed his favorite blue coat along with his lavender school bag. Butters trotted down the stairs less enthusiastically then his usual morning flare. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." He yawned as he headed out the front door, digging through his tight grey jeans he pulled out his car keys.

Butters walked over to his powder blue mini-cooper and threw his books and bag on the passenger seat. He wasn't sure if he was okay to drive being as tired as he was but he figured he could at least make it to Starbucks to get something delicious and frothy with ten extra shots of caffeine. He could really use it.

Sipping his caramel macchiato, quadruple shot espresso, Butters dragged himself into the school. He walked to his locker, switching out his books for things he'd need that morning. First period was Gym. He cringed a little knowing that he'd definitely be getting 'taken care of' this morning. Either way he looked at it, that was not a good thing. Not at all.

Butters was sure to finish his coffee before he headed to the gym, his Hello Kitty gym tote in tow. He hesitated before entering the Boys Locker Room. It wasn't that he was unsure of whether he could go in there or not. He knew he was a boy...despite all rumors otherwise. He just knew who would be in there already.

Butters let out a soft sigh and pushed open the door, quietly walking inside. It looked pretty empty, still being so early. He smiled in sweet relief moving forward, it didn't take but another ten steps before he was roughly slammed into a row of metal lockers.

"Ahh! ugh...I'm sorry!" Butters sputtered as he rubbed his face in pain, his hello kitty tote laying helpless on the floor.

Craig snickered as he stood over Butters who was now holding his mouth, a tiny trickle of blood, pooling on his upper lip. "Um...G-good Morning, Craig." Butters said timidly. "I'm sorry for being in your way, I'll move." He mumbled bending down to pick up his kitty tote.

Craig's foot came down on top of the tote and he smiled with much interest in what just came skipping into the locker room. "Oh Butters," he sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "why are you in here?"

"Be-because I have class...this morning...in Gym...and I um...need to change." He said quietly looking up at the much taller Craig.

"The girls locker room is the next door over."

"Oh..oh...but Craig...I um, change in here, you know that."

Craig moved his foot to Butters' chest and pushed him back into the lockers. "Yeah, but you don't belong in here, you fa-."

"Craig, you are helping Mr. Stotch up, aren't you?" A neutral voice came from just behind Craig.

"Uh, yeah Mr. Pearson. I am." He said grabbing Butters' arm and hauling him to his feet. Craig picked up his Kitty tote and shoved it into his arms. "See you around, Butters." He said grimly as he walked over to an amused Clyde and Token.

Mr. Pearson gave Butters a once over and surmised that he was perfectly fine despite his bloody lip. However, school rules stated that he had to ask. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" He drawled.

"No…I'll be okay Mr. Pearson."

"Just be more careful when you're walking." He said as he turned and went back to his office.

Butters struggled with the idea that maybe Eric was right when he said all the teachers were retarded. Could Mr. Pearson believe that Butters had really tripped and that Craig had nothing to do with it. Oh…That's right. Mr. Pearson was the athletics director and head coach for both the football and lacrosse teams. Clyde being on the Football team and Craig Lacrosse. That's why he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Butters whimpered to himself, opening up his tote and pulling out a tissue, holding it to his bleeding lip. He took a soft breath and stayed leaning against the locker for a few minutes holding back unshed tears from a combination of emotions. He was exhausted and roughed up, not to mention emotionally battered, what else could go wrong today?

Butters walked down to his locker, taking out a key and opened it with more force then usual, haphazardly throwing his belongings inside. He opened his tote and pulled on his powder blue short shorts and white baby-t. Butters sucked on his lip as he headed back out to the gym. They'd be running laps soon...but it was okay because Butters was good at running. He slammed the locker shut and walked off to the Gym.

He took a seat on the gym floor in his assigned spot. It didn't take long for people to fill the room, students all in their gym clothes. Most people hated gym, but Butters actually enjoy it this early in the morning. It woke him up and he liked the exercises, the endorphins made him a happier person.

Catching his attention, his blue eyes trailed Kyle and Kenny as they walked in and took a seat a few rows away from where he sat. He smiled a little knowing that they'd just rushed from behind the school building to make it here on time. Smoking was part of their morning ritual. He also smiled because he knew Eric was there...

Butters always found it odd that Kyle still hung out with Eric, Kenny and Stan. Kyle had great grades, was on Honor roll and participated in clubs like debate, and law. Though, truthfully, while Kyle seemed nerdy…and looked nerdy, he got into just as many fights as Stan or Kenny. Not as many as Eric, but that was only because Eric seemed to be unable to control his mouth. Butters shivered at the thought, knowing exactly how true those words were.

Mr. Pearson walked in blowing his whistle, which announced that everyone needed to get up and head out to the track. Butters frowned because he knew that they could and would actually chase him around the track. Craig was athletic which made him dangerous...and seemed to hold a grudge against him for something Butters was totally oblivious to.

Frowning Butters quickly moved to the outside door and bolted for the track, his slender legs carrying him there quickly. He glanced back at the school his eyes settling on some large figure squatted against the brick wall. He flashed a bright smile as he caught a glimpse of Eric and Stan still smoking behind the school. Butters bit his lip mentally scorning himself. He quickly remembered two things.

One. He was upset with Eric for using him.

And Two. Craig and Clyde were now in hot pursuit and had every intention to run him into the ground. Butters ran with intense speed as he started around the track knowing that Mr. Pearson wouldn't let him stop running until the four laps were completed.

Butters felt like a rabbit as he sped around the track, fear for his life in danger as he spotted Clyde and Craig on the opposite side of the track behind him. Butters shook his head slightly getting his thoughts straight as he ran a little faster hoping to put a little more distance between them but as soon as he did Craig and Clyde slowed and were walking. Butters caught onto their scheme and stopped running and slowed to a trot catching his breath. He wasn't dumb and wouldn't fall for that. It was his last lap and they still had one to go. He waited until they started their final lap before jogging up to Mr. Pearson.

"Sir. I don't feel well...I need go to the restroom." He said biting his lip as Clyde and Craig started running top speed around the track, probably hoping to get back in time to finish beating up Butters.

Mr. Pearson paused to consider but nodded a moment later. "Alright Son. You sure you don't want to uh." he paused again another long moment in his slow drawl. Butters was bouncing on his toes looking over his shoulder where he saw Craig and Clyde coming into the final stretch "go to the Nurse son?"

"Yes!" Butters said running off and instead of the shortest exit to the inside he bolted off around the back of the school. He needed to get out of their sights.

Eric and Stan watched with mild interest as Butters was chased around the track.

"...That's got to suck." Stan said as he took another hit.

"Mh." Eric grunted watching a little more intensely then Stan. "They better not fuck him up...he has to fucking finish my report." Eric commented as he took a hit and passed his bowl back to Stan.

Stan looked up curiously at Eric as he growled nearly inaudibly as his brown eyes locked on to the little blonde's fleeing figure.

Butters gasped as he ran past where Stan and Eric were leaning against the brick wall. He didn't have time to admire Eric, his body was in serious danger of being mauled. Eric watched him dash by, pushing off from the wall, he took a few steps forward just as Craig and Clyde passed. Eric timed it perfectly, grabbing the backs of their shirts, letting their own speed choke them as the fabric constricted their throats.

"Fuck you guys." Eric grunted pushing them down on the ground. Craig growled and stayed down as Eric stood just behind him. The situation was not in his favor. He watched them for a moment longer before walking back over to the wall to finish what was left in his bowl, that is, if Stan didn't get to it already.

While Craig was tall, lean and athletic, Eric was tall, thick, and violent, roughly 260 pounds of destruction. Though Craig had a great distaste for Eric, he wouldn't try to fight him even with Clyde there. Who was also athletic, being part of the South Park Cows high school football team.

Eric got the finger as Clyde and Craig walked back to Gym class. Thoroughly pissed off, and plotting Cartman's death, Craig threw him a dirty look as they joined up with Token and a few other boys that they hadn't gone to middle school with. By now, Butters would be somewhere inside the building hiding and it would be a waste of time trying to find him, Eric thought as he took a drag from his bowl.

Butters gasp for air as he pulled his knees up to his chest perching on a toilet seat. He didn't want them to come in here and look under the stalls to see his white sneakers and pink trademark laces. Butters stayed there silent for too long, he had no idea how much time had passed. Not until the first bell rang. He sighed and left the stall, walking out of the bathroom, he heading back for the locker room to get his regular clothes.

Butters whimpered. His soft blue eyes resting on his locker where Clyde and Craig waited for him. This was not going to end well for Butters...


	5. Chapter 5

Butters did the walk of shame. Everyone watched him knowing what was going to happen. His locker was at the very end of all the rows where nobody kept their things just because it was so inconvenient. Though Butters rather be inconvenienced than have people watch him change. The downside to his locker being so isolated was that it was farthest away from the teachers office. No one would hear Butters' screams or cries for help. If any of the boys did hear, its not as if anyone would come to help him. He didn't have any male friends that would. He spent too much time being grounded for friends. Butters kept his head down as he slowly approached his locker anticipating the worst.

"Hey Bu-" Craig had started to say just as two male figures strolled up behind Butters.

"S'cuse me, I really don't think you guys wanna do what I think you're gunna to do." The blond male spoke up as he leaned against the metal lockers and he just so happened to be toying with a baseball bat that had obviously come from the school's equipment locker.

Craig scowled slightly and shook his head. "I don't know what makes you think I was doing anything." he scoffed with a shrug.

Kenny frowned "Don't give me that bullshit, Craig. Now get the fuck out of here before I sodomize you with the bat I'm holding. Kyle and I will take turns." He added with an evil smile.

Kyle was leaning against a locker looking particularly bored. He had already taken his glasses off in case Clyde and Craig really had intentions to brawl. Though for the most part, Kenny would probably chase them off before it got that far.

Butters had already turned around and gave Kenny and Kyle a dumbfounded look, but neither of the boys had acknowledged him thus far. Their sole attention was on the two larger males that loomed just ahead of Butters.

"Fuck you Kenny, you wouldn't dare." Craig growled, looking harassed.

"I wouldn't? Did you hear that Kyle? Craig thinks I wouldn't sodomize him."

"Really? That's so strange." Kyle said with a small sigh. "Here. I'll give you some incentive." He said, pulling out his wallet, he opened it up and rummaged through for a moment. "Ah, I don't have any thing smaller then a fifty. That alright?"

Kenny rolled his eyes but smiled "More than. But I think I'd do this one for free." He said as Kyle shrugged and put his wallet away. He walked forward gently pushing Butters aside, standing beside Kenny.

"I don't think we're going to have a problem, right Craig?" Kyle asked as Kenny tapped the bat lightly against the locker.

Craig scowled, more then ready to destroy something. Once again his plans were foiled by those meddling kids. He sighed and turned his back on Kenny and Kyle. "Whatever, we were just playing. Nothing serious..." He grunted and walked away, Clyde in close pursuit. For whatever reason, Kenny and Kyle, even Eric had stopped him from messing with Butters. So that being the case, he supposed they may be taking him under their wings again. If that were really true, then it would be increasingly difficult to pick on him. But it wasn't a major deal, it was just amusing to watch Butters squirm.

Butters looked over at Kenny and Kyle. "You...you guys...thank you. Really...I appreciate it. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" He asked looking between the two of them.

While Kyle opened his mouth to say no, Kenny leaned down and draped his arms over Butters' shoulders. "Well, there are a few things I can think of." He said with a playful smirk.

Butters blushed slightly his eyes wandering towards the floor "I um, Kenny..."

Kenny's mouth was wandering somewhere near his ear when Kyle cleared his throat. His glasses were back on the bridge of his nose and he looked a little irked by Kenny's actions. "No Butters, don't worry about it." Kyle said as he turned to walk away. Kenny peeled himself off of Butters and gave him a playful smile, his blue eyes sparkling with something devious. Butters wasn't truly flattered that Kenny was draped all over him acting as if he were attracted to him. It wasn't that Kenny liked him, his interests were more carnal than anything else. Nothing more. But doing 'that' with Kenny didn't really interest Butters.

"You. Hey, am I still going to get fifty dollars?" Kenny asked trotting up beside Kyle as they walked off to go change.

"No." The red head said shortly.

"But you promised."

"That was only if--" Kyle had started, though their conversation faded and Butters couldn't hear the rest. He was pretty sure that was a good thing.

Butters let out a deep breath after they'd gone away. The warning bell was going to ring and he hadn't even changed yet. With uncanny speed, Butters spun the combo on his lock and pulled all his belongings out and like a whirlwind of pastel colors and small fluffy animals with giant eyes, he changed, shoved everything back into his kitty tote, checked to see if the coast was clear and bolted from the locker room, hurrying off to French class.

"Bonjour le professeur." Butters said, his accent simply perfect. French just seemed to come to him so easily, he was one of the few males in the class and it was one of the few languages that SPHS (South Park High School) offered.

Butters spent most of the class doodling all over his notebooks. He took all his notes in French and was nearly fluent. The class was an easy grade for him. Eric though...he took German for whatever reason, he had a pretty good idea though. Butters wished he had the foresight to take more classes with him. That'd be so great, being with Eric all day. He was a little sad, soon he would have to go tell Eric that he wasn't going to be doing papers for him anymore. Which probably meant that Eric wouldn't hang out with him ever again unless he needed to use him for something. Butters sighed a little, his class time consisting of daydreaming. He answered questions easily, when he was called on and less then half his attention was being paid to the actual curriculum.

"Adieu le prof." He murmured to his teacher as the bell rang and he headed for his locker to change up his books.

Second period came and went and he still hadn't had a chance to give Eric his paper yet. Butters was clueless as to why he hadn't gone to find him to tell him. It wasn't as if he couldn't go seek him out, he had his schedule...memorized even.

Butters knew that fourth period both he and Eric had lunch. Which was perfect, he'd have time to inform him that he wasn't going to be doing anything extra for him. Butters, however, was questioning his resolve the second his crystal blue eyes landed on Eric, who had gone and found him first. He was leaning against the lockers waiting for Butters to drop off his stuff.

Tentatively, he swallowed chewing on his lip. He sure was nervous as he made his way to where Eric stood arms crossed over his chest. "...Hi Eric..." Butters said quietly while he fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie.

Eric watched him without interest for a second before he pushed off from the row of lockers. "Did you finish my report? Or are you still working on it? It's not due for a few more days...but I just thought I'd ask."

"Oh, actually your report is done." He said shuffling through his binders retrieving the stack of papers. "Here." He pushed the paper into his hands, making sure not to touch him or his inner struggle would be over. Butters cleared his throat and attempted to continue. "Eric...I..I'm not--"

"Butters, what happened to your face?" he asked interrupting him as one thick brow slid upward in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from the stupid look that's always on your face, nothing. What happened to your lip?"

"Oh that...I fell this morning before Gym. It's nothing."

"Yeah? That sucks. So who was it that beat you up today?" He asked with amusement.

"None of your business, Eric." Butters said shortly, he was more then a little agitated the way things had gone today.

Eric looked taken back. Butters never really snapped at him. Eric found out that it really annoyed him when he did. He narrowed his eyes and immediately noted that Butters realized the error of his ways, looking upon Eric with large apologetic eyes.

The larger boy considered his expression for a moment before looking away nonchalantly. "My house. After school." Eric said coolly as he flipped through the paper Butters had written. It was beyond him how Butters could always finish his papers and have them ready the next day.

Butters yawned and shook his head. "I can't Eric. I'm grounded."

Eric sighed, it had been a while since he'd been punished by his parents, it was only a matter of time. It was just inconvenient that that time was now. "Can you have anyone over?"

"No. You know the rules." Butters said frowning. "They'll probably give me another week for getting hurt at school."

Eric shook his head. "Sucks for you."

" Wuh-well, Yeah...I'm going to be late for class...I'll see you around." He mumbled and hesitated a bit before walking off to chemistry. Eric watched him for a few moments as he disappeared into the crowd of peers before he too headed off, though he was going to smoke.

Butters had seen Eric around school casually for the last week, but he didn't really have a chance to talk to him...Friday had rolled around and he was finally ungrounded, just in time for the weekend. Butters had felt deprived from seeing Eric all week and despite the fact that Eric was without a doubt, using him, Butters wanted to see him. It was early enough that the boys would all be hanging around out back. Butters carried the extra coffees and bag of pastries around to the back of the school and was throughly relieved when he saw the guys standing around smoking, as per usual.

"Mornin' Fellas!" Butters said cheerily, attracting the attention of the 'not-quite-awake-yet' foursome.

Butters was more than happy to buy all the guys breakfast, after all, Kyle and Kenny had saved him from a very painful experience. The least he could do was buy them breakfast. As for Eric and Stan, well he would buy Eric breakfast everyday if he could afford to do so and Stan well, he couldn't buy everyone something and not include him.

"So um, I got you guys breakfast...you know for last week." He said smiling sheepishly.

Kyle and Kenny glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Sweet. That's really nice of you Butters." Kenny said with a charming smile.

"It's nothing. I'm happy to. I just wish there was something more I could do for you guys." Butters said handing Eric his coffee first just because Eric would be cranky if it went any other way.

He handed the other coffees out to Kenny, Kyle and Stan, in that order, before opening up the large brown paper bag, pulling out a bag half the size. That bag went to Eric. It had all his favorite pastries in it and Butters had carefully picked each one. The other three guys could split what was left in the other bag and he handed it to Kyle to divide it up. If he gave it to Kenny, he'd wind up keeping it.

"Alright well, I guess I won't bother you for too much longer." Butters smiled a little, turning around he stopped and stood in front of Eric. "Hey um, can I talk to you?"

Eric was busy eating the pastries in the bag that Butters had brought him. He looked up and frowned, narrowing his eyes. Eric was quite perturbed, the larger boy obviously didn't want to be bothered until he was finished with both coffee and breakfast.

Butters took the hint and shifted uncomfortably, "Right so um, I guess I'll talk to you later then..." He spat out quickly, before walking off in a hurry.

Butters was surprised to find that Eric and the other guys were no where to be found in school, later that day. As soon as the final bell rang, Butters made his way to his mini-cooper and sat just inside the driver's side door, his legs hanging out of the car. He took his phone off the car charger and checked for messages. There weren't any of course, he never had messages, well sometimes his parents called him to let him know they were awful sore and that he was grounded, but that was it. He opened up his phone book, that had all of five names on it, and scrolled down finding Eric's cell number. He waited a moment as it rang once or twice.

"What?" Came the voice from the other line, unmistakably Eric's.

"Oh, Hi Eric. It's Butters. I didn't see you at school today, aside from the morning and I wanted to know maybe if you felt like doing something tonight...You know because last week before I was grounded you said you that I should come over after school for...you know...So I wanted to know maybe if tonight was okay, if you're not busy or um...if you feel like it." Butters stopped rambled sensing that Eric's patience was running out.

"I'm busy tonight." Eric grunted.

"Hey, who's that?" A voice came from somewhere in the background.

"It's Butters." Eric barked at the friendly voice who'd inquired.

"Hey, ask him if--" Eric had obvious covered the receiver so Butters wouldn't be savvy to the conversation going on.

"I'll call you back." Eric snapped into the phone before the background noise had abruptly cut off. Eric had hung up on him, not that Butters was shocked.

He sighed, situating himself and closing his car door, starting up the Cooper. He predicted a long lonely weekend. It would be him and Hello Kitty again, aw shucks.

It took Butters a mere ten minutes to drive back home. He entered the house to find that his parents hadn't arrived home yet. His Mother and Father were still at work so they wouldn't have a chance to ground him until they got home. For what? He didn't know. It was always a surprise.

Butters was laying on his bed when his cellphone went off, Eric's ring tone. "Hu-hello?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Kyle, Stan and Kenny want to know if you'd like to sleep over at Kyle's house tonight."

"...What about you?"

"Me? I really could do without you tagging along, but all the same, you're invited. Are you going to come?"

"Uh...well...Okay, yeah." Butters said happily. He was so pleased that he didn't have to spend his Friday night playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure again. Batzmaru was so angry with him for not completing his quest. He had no desire to suffer the angry penguin's wrath.

"Right." Eric grunted. "See you, whenever." Eric said as he hung up the phone.

Butters smiled and rolled off the bed. He grabbed his duffel bag, fluffy cutesie bunnies, of course, and took his clothes from his closet, laying the folded articles carefully inside. Butters loooved sleep-overs.


	6. Chapter 6

Butters shuffled up the steps to Stan's house readily anticipating a good time, despite how he was usually picked on. He had good faith that they wouldn't be teasing him too much tonight since the boys had invited him, after all. He took a deep breath and with a little balancing, managed to ring the doorbell. He shifted uncomfortably, as it seemed no one would be answering the door for quite some time. Though he quickly perked up as he heard the heavy footfalls of someone heading downstairs, that was always good sign. It wasn't as though it was getting any warmer outside.There was the faint sound of the lock being unbolted, which made him smile a tad. Stan jerked the door open and glanced down at Butters for a moment, shaking his head a bit. "Hey Dude."

"Ah, hi Stan." Butters smiled sweetly. "Thank you for inviting me over. I um, I made some cookies for snacks...cuz...you know, the sleepover and all." He stammered having naught much else to say.

He quirked a dark brow, inspecting Butters for a moment. "Uhh, right. C'mon upstairs." Stan said taking the cookies from the other's arms, overflowing with his pillow and sleeping bag.

Butters followed the larger boy up the stairs and into his bedroom. Though Butters had spent very little time at Stan's house, he suspected that's where they were headed. There were two other boys splayed out around the room, laying around though not doing much of anything. He, of course, recognized Kyle and Kenny, though where Eric was, he couldn't really say. He would be sure to ask at a later date.

"So, Butters made cookies for everyone." Stan said nonchalantly as he took a seat on his bed where Kyle was laying and holding the controller to the Gamesphere waiting for Stan to get back.

Kenny, who was sitting on the floor watching the screen, glanced up at the mention of food. "Sweet." He chimed, sitting up and grabbing the container where Stan had set it. Eagerly, he opened the lid and went to town on Butters' cookies.

Looking rather pleased that Kenny was enjoying his cookies, Butters couldn't help but wonder and fret over the fact that Cartman wasn't hanging out with everyone at this moment. His pale blue eyes scoured the room for the other's bulky form, but to no avail. Holding his breath for a moment, he fidgeted standing awkwardly by the door. Kyle offered Butters a friendly smile, to which he replied with a timid wave.

Kenny gestured wildly, his attempt to capture Butters' attention working quite well. "Have a seat." He smiled, patting the floor beside him as he munched on the cookies. "Damn Butters, these are really good." He smiled warmly looking over at him.

"Well, thank you Kenny." Butters bit his lip a bit as he moved to go sit down.

Kenny pushed another cookie in his mouth and grinned devilishly. "Mh yeah. Your future boyfriend is going to be really lucky."

"Mah-my wh-what?" Butters gasped dropping all of his stuff.

Stan and Kyle both sighed and ignored the conversation that had just begun to take place.

"Yeah. Boyfriend. You can't tell me you like girls." Kenny said stuffing another cookie into his mouth, looking interested.

Butters' cheeks flared up like the Fourth of July. "Whu--well, I- I --" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kenny quickly interjected his studdering.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. _I_ understand." Kenny nodded knowingly.

"Hey fags." Eric wheezed his greeting, after his hike up the stairs.

With his cheeks already pink, Butters' eyes lit up upon seeing the male of his deepest and not so super secret affections. "H-hi, Eric."

"Ey?...Hey." He glanced over where Butters was seated and instantly noted exactly how close Kenny was sitting to him. Eric carelessly threw a bag to Stan, the plastic projectile landing in his lap.

Stan opened the bag and glanced at the movies stuffed inside. Eric brought them from his house, which meant no late fees. Stan rummaged through it noting that it was mostly action-horror stuff, which was just fine by Stan. Shifting around a bit, Kyle leaned over his best friend's shoulder to peer at what he was holding. "Nice..." He tapped the cover of one of the movies. "Let's watch that."

"Sure thing." Stan said holding it up so Kenny and Eric could see. He didn't expect Butters to approve much.

"Yeah, fine by me." Kenny said nodding.

Eric grunted. "Don't ask me. I own them. Obviously its something I'd watch."

Butters was staring at Cartman shyly as the other male shrugged off his coat and tugged his hat off his head, his brown hair falling neatly by his ears.

"Hey, did you bring your bowl?" Kenny asked looking up at him hungrily, though it had nothing to do with food.

Eric glanced down at Kenny as if he should know better than to ask that. His bowl pretty much went everywhere with him. "Well yeah." Eric nodded, but paused, "Oh, no...I left it in my truck. Why don't you go get it, Kenny?"

"Okay!" The blond jumped to his feet grabbing up Eric's car keys from him as he trotted off downstairs. He was on a mission.

Eric kicked his shoes off by his sleeping bag and took a seat on the floor that wasn't too far away from Butters' present location.

Butters smiled a little and offered Eric the tupperware container of cookies. He'd baked more then enough, though Eric could probably finish the rest by himself.

Without so much as a thank you, Eric took the container and helped himself.

The sound of the video games and rock music filled the silence for a few uneventful minutes before Kenny had made his way inside and back upstairs. "Dude, it wasn't in your truck. Where did you hide it?" He asked with an urgency.

"Hn? Yeah, I forgot it was in my pocket." He reached into his coat and pulled out the glass object that Kenny was presently lusting after.

Kenny frowned, "You suck, Dude. Worst fuckin' memory..." He took the bowl from Cartman and after a few minutes of preparing the thing, he lit it up keeping the heavy smoke in his lungs for a nice long minute.

Now that they were all settled in the room, Kyle stood up and turned off the video game. "We'll watch this one first, but ugh..." He sighed glancing towards the door, "All the drinks and shit are downstairs." He set the DVD down and prepared to retrieve them himself.

Butters stood up and smiled. "I'll get it. Chips and ah...Soda right?"

"Yeah." Stan nodded, "No booze this time." There was a light grumble of displeasure from the other three males.

"O-okay, no problem." Butters smiled, more than happy to be assigned to snacks. That way he could get Eric the things he liked to eat.

"Ah, I'll help." Kenny said standing up and walking beside Butters. Eric was looking at the television as the previews to the movie started. Butters couldn't help but watch him from the corner of his eye as he headed downstairs, Kenny in tow. Eric had nearly all of Butters attention all of the time.

Butters eyed the taller blond as he started to lead the way to the kitchen. Kenny was a bit more familiar with Stan's house than Butters was and probably more comfortable just rummaging through the Marsh's cabinets for foodstuffs.

Kenny opened the fridge and pulled out multiple cans of soda piling it up on the counter for its trip back upstairs. Standing by, Butters idly looked around for a few minutes, the awkward silence that had settled between them had started making him a little uncomfortable. He didn't really have anything in common with Kenny and generally they never really spoke. They just had a few common friends. He shifted where he stood before clearing his throat, preparing some sort of question, he wasn't sure what he was going to ask, even as the words spilled from his lips. "So...did Stan put the chips in the--"

"Yep." Kenny nodded and walked past Butters, his shoulders brushing against Butters' inconsequential frame as he made his rounds on the kitchen, gathering bags of chips and other snacks. Butters followed behind Kenny taking a bowl that Kenny had filled with popcorn from the other's arms. Butters turned, heading for the kitchen table as an arm hooked around his waist pulling him backward. Kenny quickly maneuvered the tiny male against the refrigerator, firmly pinning him there using his own taut body. The sandy-blond headed male practically purred burying his face against Butters' neck, his warm and practiced tongue sliding over his soft flesh. Kenny easily guided his thigh between Butters' legs pushing them apart with ease. His mouth clamped down on Butters' earlobe roughly sucking as his hold on him tightened. With a sharp gasp, Butters dropped the bowl he'd been dearly clinging to, its contents scattering across the lamenent floor. "N-no..." He murmured turning his head away from Kenny's demanding mouth. The smaller male struggled a little more as he felt the beginnings of Kenny's erection rubbing against his waist.

His lips curled upward in a playful smirk. "Aw, c'mon Butters...you've practically been begging for this." His hands were moving up over Butters' hips as he began to explore what lay beneath the other's tight blue hoodie.

"Like fuck he has." Eric quietly growled standing in the door frame looking extremely agitated.

"E-Eric." Butters quietly mewled, his eyes widening upon seeing him looming just across the room.

"Eeh..." Kenny frowned, loosening his hold on the meek blond.

Eric entered the kitchen, slowly headed towards the unlikely couple and opened up a can of soda. His dark brown eyes landed on Butters and he jerked his head a little making the 'come hither' motion. Butters didn't hesitate for a second. Scrambling out from under Kenny's less than firm hold, he stepped aside, his sneakers unable to keep a firm hold on the popcorn laden floor. He easily lost his footing and with a shrill gasp of horror as his legs slipped beneath him, he plummeted face first to the floor. Strong arms wrapped around his waist with a quickness, before his body even made it to the ground. Butters sighed in relief, relaxing a bit, till he realized who's arms had caught him.

"Careful..." Kenny smiled, setting Butters to his feet.

Logically Butters knew that there was no way Eric could have caught him. So he couldn't be upset. Though verily, he would've much rather fallen into his big heavy arms and just stayed there curled into his soft chest. Once on his feet, Butters glanced up at Eric who was sharply watching Kenny and where his hands were located. Eric just frowned looking entirely unamused. He grabbed Butters' arm and tugged him away from Kenny and closer to his side.

Though Cartman didn't spare him a look from that point on. Shoving soda and bags of chips into his arms, he issued an order. "Go upstairs, Butters."

"But Eric--"

"Upstairs. Butters."

"..._Tch_, _hamburgers_..." Butters muttered, making haste as he left the kitchen to deliver the snacks as ordered.

Once alone, Eric advanced on Kenny, muscling him up against the fridge. "Lets talk." Eric said quite calmly despite his aggressive hold on his dear friend Kenny.

"Ah, anything you say, tons of fun." Kenny smiled warmly, his cool blue eyes surveying the anger on his Cartman's face.

Eric was fuming, rageful even. He roughly grabbed Kenny's limp hands holding them above his head. He wanted to see fear in his face. So he could feel powerful again. That's what his height and size were good for now, right? He smirked, hoping to make the situation just that much more awful. Eric's expression remained chilling as he kept him pinned there.

"You're not jealous are you? Cuz I touched Butters?" Kenny said, throwing it out there, adding little smirk of his own.

Eric looked stunned, like the wind was knocked out of him. He would've expected anything from that dumb shit's mouth, except that. He hadn't accounted for that. "Fuck. Ah, fuck, no." Eric frowned very unhappy with that accusation. He attempted to regain the momentum he'd been building but that had thrown him off and despite how he towered over the other, it didn't make him feel any stronger. Kenny was breaking his balls, so to speak. Eric huffed a bit, his brown eyes darting elsewhere.

"You are." Kenny slowly grinned, as if the idea of Cartman possessing someone was very entertaining. Eric was frozen staring at Kenny as he single handedly disarmed him.

"You know Cartman..." He grinned some more. "I think he likes you too. You don't need to be jealous. It's not me he wants." Kenny wiggled out from under Eric's weight and pat him on the back a little. "C'mon, this is going to look so bad. I mean, it's not like you want Stan and Kyle to know how big a fag you are, right?"

"Ey? Shut the fuck up Kenny! ...Don't call me tons of fun, either...fuckin' hate you." Eric frowned. After a moment, he cleared his throat trying to take reign over the situation. "Clean this shit up, ho." Eric pointed at the popcorn before grabbing the rest of the soda and trudged off unhappily. Kenny had really ruffled his feathers.

With a sigh, Kenny grabbed a dust bin and straightened up the popcorn, eating a few pieces off the floor. There wasn't anything wrong with it...it was just on the floor, whatever.

Cartman wheezed a little as he walked into the room. "iFuckin' stairs./i" he cursed as he sat down on his sleeping bag drinking his soda.

"Maybe if you weren't such a fat fuck--" Kyle started, both brows raised as if it should be obvious why he couldn't get up the stairs with relative ease.

"Shut your mouth, Jew." Eric snapped.

"Aw, fellas, c'mon, it's not--"

"Shut it, Butters." Eric snapped.

"Don't tell Butters to shut it." Stan sighed, shaking his head.

Stan and Kyle glanced at each other exchanging looks of suspicion, but neither made comments about what they suspected. It wasn't a brilliant idea to stir things up right now. Stan glanced to the door, wondering where Kenny was, but his question was instantly answered as the friend in question jogged into the room very casually. He was holding a bowl of popcorn happily munching away as he plopped down in the small area he'd previously claimed for the evening. Kenny glanced around and frowned, "Shit, you guys are no fun. Boring."

Butters resumed his quiet pondering over what had taken place downstairs. He could still feel the warmth from Kenny's mouth on his neck, the images of the scene below rushing through his mind over and over despite how near Eric was to him now. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin there. Today was just very awkward and was still brimming with sexual tensions and all sorts of things that made his head hurt.

Kyle's green eyes surveyed everyone. Nothing really appeared to be wrong, but he was sensing that everyone was a little strained and high strung for some odd reason. Hence why it wasn't a good idea to start stirring things up. With a shrug, he slid from the bed and moved to the light switch. Instant dark, with the exception of the television screen that kept replaying the menu screen. Half naked women and zombies illuminated the darkness. With one final glance around the room, Kyle turned and took his place by Stan on the bed who looked bored as ever.

With the push of a button, the movie started, and all the boys seemed to relax. Except Butters. He hated zombie movies. Nervously chewing his lip, he watched wide eyed as the plot progressed. He would squeak or gasp or cover his eyes. Cartman sighed a little each time the petite male would react in horror and shock. Though Eric was the one who was shocked when he found Butters' face buried into his side as the Zombies started shredding children to pieces. He looked down and just watched the other for a minute before turning his attention back to the screen. His hand resting on Butters' lower back to ease the smaller male's trembling.

All eyes were on the screen as the half naked females fled from their hiding places and were chased. Well, almost all eyes. Kyle and Butters looked extremely disinterested. Slowly glancing about the room at the other three males who were intently staring at the screen. They glanced away from each other awkwardly. No one needed to know that they didn't have their eyes glued to the screen. Rather, no one needed to know Kyle didn't have his eyes glued to the screen. Anyone would assume Butters was a fag and wasn't interested anyway.

There was unanimous 'dude' from Kenny, Stan and Kyle as the military began to retaliate by blowing everything up in typical zombie movie style. It was the order of things, of course. The movie didn't last too much longer and before too long, they were watching the menu screen again.

The room was still very dimly lit and Kyle was shuffling through the movie options once again. "We're staying up late right?" He asked as he read the summary of each movie and their length

"Hell yeah!" Kenny grinned, sitting up and looking around. On that note, Cartman shoved Butters away discretely so no one would see the blond cuddling against him.

"So the options are, Space Invaders VIII, Shadow Room or...Or Mein Fuhrer...Cartman, you fat piece of shit." Kyle frowned and threw the DVD at the aforementioned boy's head.

"Ehh! Stupid Jew..." He muttered unhappily rubbing his face. He'd gotten the reaction he wanted from him, which was satisfying in itself. Eric had no idea how he missed it earlier. But none the less, at least he saw it.

Butters didn't really like the way any of those sounded. Butters decided to quickly change the subject. Bringing up a very good point, he caught everyone's attention. "Well, it's getting late...we should probably change just in case. You know...even if we are staying up later..."

Kyle yawned a little and smiled slightly embarrassed that he was already a little tired, but he'd been up early ready for school long before everyone else, just so he could use the internet. "Well, can't really argue with that." The red-head mused slipping off Stan's bed, the other male sure to follow.

There was an awkward moment of strain just before Kyle pulled off his shirt. For a book worm, he had a nice body. Though he wasn't nearly as chiseled as Stan was, he was pretty sturdy.

Stan gruffly tugged his own shirt off grabbing a loose t-shirt from his dresser and quickly made the change from day time clothes to sleeping gear.

Kenny had shamelessly watched Stan disrobe. His eyes darkening as the other male tugged off his jeans and pulled on a pair of baggy sweats. His lips curled into a devious grin as he quickly turned his gaze elsewhere when Stan glanced over his broad shoulders at the blond male who was in the process of tugging off his orange parka. That's pretty much all he took off. He had on an old wife beater that had a few holes in it but other then that, he left his pants on.

Butters was digging through his back pack with the utmost concentration. He did not need to let his eyes wander when all the boys were changing. That one little action had the power to bring about his impending doom and he wasn't about to tempt fate and chance it. He took a quiet breath as he heard Eric shifting around on his sleeping bag. Via peripheral vision, he could see him tug off his shirt and sit there bare chested as he reached for a t-shirt.

"Sick tits, fat ass." Kyle snorted and a chorus of laughter broke out through out the room.

"Screw you guys." He growled, grabbing a shirt from his back pack and tugging it on over his soft chest and belly. "Fags." He frowned again.

Butters cheeks lit up and he choked back a cough, but said nothing about Eric's body. Butters liked him just how he was. Eric's pudge didn't matter at all. He concentrated on finding a nameless something in his tote bag until everyone else was done. He'd already laid out his pajamas.

Kenny was the first to notice Butters' stranger than normal behavior. "Not going to change, Butters? Sleeping in your jeans can't feel good at all." He slowly grinned, rolling onto his back, watching him curiously.

Butters paused his eyes still focused on the things in his bag. He felt his cheeks warm up and knew he was blushing. "...Ah...I will...Um Stan? Can I use or bathroom for a minute?" Butters asked looking up briefly, glad to see everyone changed already.

"Sure." He pointed to the hallway while the debate over the movies resumed.

Eric glanced at the petite male as he grabbed up ball of his night clothes and quickly scurried out of the room to change.

"He is so gay." Eric frowned as everyone watched Butters leave.

"Well...yeah. Probably." Stan glanced to the door. "It's not like it matters..." He shrugged and took the DVD from Kyle and went to set up the DVD player.

Butters took a deep breath as he closed the bathroom door for some privacy. After that little run-in with Kenny, Butters did not want to be undressing in front of the boy. Or any of the boys for that matter. Butters was the scrawniest for sure. With another sigh, he relaxed a bit taking off his tight shirt and even tighter pants. He un-balled his clothes and pulled on his light blue pajama bottoms and a loose grey t-shirt. He neatly folded his worn clothes in his arms as he walked back into Stan's bedroom.

Butters tried not to flinch as he quickly realized all eyes were on him when he re-entered the room. They had already started the other movie and he carefully maneuvered back to his sleeping location. Butters carefully rolled out his also powder blue sleeping bag and cuddled his pillow against his chest getting comfortable.

One by one as the movie progressed, the boys dropped like flies. Stan went first. Sprawled on his bed and tangled in his dark blue covers. Kyle had relocated to the floor beside Stan's bed where he had set up his sleeping bag. If it weren't for the other boys being over, he probably would have stayed in the bed with him what with them being best friends and all.

After curling up all by himself, Kyle was quick to doze off. Cartman didn't hesitate to go right to bed. With a grunt he rolled over on his side and was out like a light. Kenny was also snoozing, and Butters had to frown a bit at that. Kenny didn't have a pillow or a sleeping bag. This of course, made him very sad and being someone who simply cared, Butters quietly stepped over Eric's belongings and carefully lifted Kenny's head pushing his own pillow underneath it.

Butters gasped as Kenny's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. His eyes opening slowly as he stared up at the pillow culprit. "...Butters..." He mumbled huskily, pulling the smaller boy to his knees beside him. "...Thanks..." He smiled and sat up pulling Butters closer to him. The small blond was horrified by being in a similar situation with Kenny again. He was sure that Eric had handled it and defended his honor like any knight would for his maiden...errh...yeah.

"It...it's nothing...but please...st-stop it..." Butters whimpered as he tried to scoot away without causing a scene. He knew this wouldn't end well. Kenny's arm looped around his waist and held him to his scantly clad chest. For such a skinny wraith, Kenny was very strong.

Kenny offered him a warm smile, his fingers slipping under his t-shirt to stroke his warm skin. The blond shiver against him, despite the warmth their bodies were sharing. "Mh, you should sleep by me tonight...Keep me warm." He mulled over the idea as he fell back onto Butters' pillow taking its owner with him. He laid his smaller body over his chest looking up at the wide eyed and very adorable Butters.

"I don't think I should...I..." Butters' wide eyes shot instantly to the large lump of blankets that was huddled all by itself.

"Shhh, forget him Bu-"

"N-no!" Butters strained, jerking his body away from Kenny's. Once on his feet Butters stumbled backward, tripping over the pile of bags. Gracelessly, he landed right on top of Eric who predictably started swearing and thrashing about as he was unpleasantly woken up. Butters squealed as he was pummeled and buried underneath of Eric's blankets. Everyone was awake after that and wondering what the fuck was going on.

Kyle jumped up but only in time for Stan to fall off of his bed and right ontop of Kyle, crushing him with an 'oof'.

"Jesus Christ." Stanly hissed as he rolled off of Kyle. Who was smiling a bit, not that anyone had noticed. The livid, dark haired male jumped up and flipped the lights on peering around the room, his eyes squinting as the lights were much too bright to actually see anything. Kenny was sitting up, looking surprised as if he had nothing to do with it. Butters couldn't be seen, be it that during all of Eric's thrashing, he'd buried him under blankets and what not.

Everyone was still wincing with the lights on and had yet to adjust, which was why it was so hard to pin point exactly where Butters had wound up. But after a moment of moving some things around, his blond head popped up, his bottom lip a little bloody and swollen.

"I...I tr-tripped." He muttered shamefully looking down. "Damn it Butters." Eric scowled. "Fucking waking everyone up."

Kenny opened his mouth to speak but Stan interrupted. "...Dude, you should probably just go..."

"You suck, Butters." Eric frowned at him. Throwing a pillow at his face Eric just rolled over and tried going back to sleep.

Butters knew something like this would happen. He took a quick deep breath and nodded. "Y-yeah." Numbly he grabbed his sneakers and his tote bag. He didn't know how to apologize or explain what happened without making things more complicated. It was three forty AM and no one would be in the mood to hear his rambling explanation. Besides, there was no way he could tell the truth about what had really caused him to fall on Eric.

Stan grumbled and walked back to his bed in a zombie-like fashion and curled under the covers. He did not like being woken up at all. He needed a straight ten to twelve hours uninterrupted sleep to be in a decent mood and think coherently. Typically, he never would've thrown anyone out of his house over something like that.

Kyle frowned watching Butters quickly leave, noting that he'd left his pillow and sleeping bag. He sighed looking to how easily everyone went right back to sleep.

Kenny felt pretty guilty. Butters was too nice to get thrown out of a sleepover for being klutzy. But in truth, Kenny probably shouldn't have frightened him like that. He sighed and buried his face against Butters pillow. There was nothing he could really do about it now. Stan had uninvited him and it's not like he could convince him to stay.

Butters went to his car and started it. He was such a softy, and totally embarrassed that he was crying right now. But he loathed getting yelled at, it made him all sorts of emotional. He sat there for a minute, glancing up to Stan's window for one last look. He'd never fit in with them, there was just no way. Sniffling, he wiped his eyes, and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts which just felt scrambled at the moment.

He glanced in the rear view mirror at his swollen, bloodied lip and frowned. He was so getting grounded for all of this. Not wasting any more time lingering in front of Stan's house. He sped off, back towards his house. Its not like he had anywhere else to go tonight.

How could he ever have thought that it would be a good day?


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone groggily woke up the next morning and to the dismay of some, the fiasco from last night had actually happened and Butters had left the house. Kenny shifted about on the floor, mildly uncomfortable. He took his sweet time before peeling his sticky eyelids open. With a vigorous rub, the blond wiped away the matter and sat up glancing around despite sleep still clogging his brain. He licked his lips, mouth dry from sleep and smoking, though he found himself waking up feeling like shit most days. His cobalt gaze sharpened as he searched the room for that tousled blond other he was sweet for. He held his breath, finding only the powder blue sack that was lamely crumpled in the corner, mere remnants of proof that Butters had even been there. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the ugly dark brown spatter that marred the blue, nylon of his sleeping bag. Kenny's eyes drifted downwards to the matching blue pillow that had been stuffed under his head. That however, was blood free. It pissed him off a bit how Cartman could just not give a fuck about someone who obviously cared about his lame, fat ass. Kenny rubbed his head and glanced around once more for good measure. Kyle was awake and leaning against the wall reading though, Kenny expected no less from the red head. He always seemed so comfortable in Stan's room and Kenny kinda figured why.

"Can't believe Stan threw him out..." Kenny covered his mouth, stifling a yawn in his usual relaxed manner. It wasn't very often he played the part of an aggressive male, though it wasn't above him to get down and dirty if he needed to.

"Mh...Well...Butters ah...you know. And...Stan, well he.."

Kenny nodded. "I know."

"He deserved it." Eric grunted sitting up with a big yawn, scratching his stomach. "Fucking falling on me in the middle of the night." Eric frowned and shook his head, his hair already tousled.

Kyle looked towards the dried blood on Butters' sleeping bag and frowned. "Fatass," He growled "you hit him in the face and then he left after Stan yelled at him, but it was all because your shit being piled in the middle of the room instead of against the wall like everyone else's. Stan should've thrown you out." Kyle angrily closed his book and took off his glasses. Unlike Kenny, Kyle could get aggressive very easily, especially towards Eric and be it that his book was closed and more importantly, glasses off, Kyle was ready to brawl with the heavier boy.

"Well Jew, it wasn't my squealing that woke everyone up!"

"Shut up, fat fuck." Kyle growled throwing his book aside entirely.

Stan moved from his bed and grabbed Kyle from behind. "Shhh, stop. No fighting...not this early, please."

"Dude its ten a.m."

"Oh...well...early dude. We just got up." He grinned a little and calmly pushed Kyle down on his mattress taking a seat beside him.

"_You_, just got up. I've been awake since eight..."

"Well, you know." He smiled and rubbed his face a bit.

Eric smugly grinned but at some point even his eyes landed on Butters' belongings.

"I'll bring him his stuff." Kenny said picking up the pillow Butters had given him last night before getting thrown out of Stan's house. He did feel kind of responsible, after all, he'd frightened him. He just didn't want Butters getting hurt by Eric...though honestly, he wasn't that much better a choice.

"Nah, Butters doesn't live of the 'poor-as-shit' side of town, Kenny. Its right near my house, I'll drop off the Fag's stuff on my way home." Eric said leaning back into his pillows.

Kenny frowned at the tubby brunette, ready to stomp on his face.

Stan stood up and shrugged. "Eh...I shouldn't have kicked him out..." He stretched a little, a small frown gracing his lips as he vaguely recalled what he said.

Kyle glanced up at his best friend and nodded. "Really...but its too late now. You can talk to him later."

"Yeah, I'll call him up tonight." Stan nodded knowing he wronged Butters.

"Are any of his cookies left?" Eric asked looking around for the blue plastic container.

The three remaining boys shot him some lethal glances for good measure. Just in case he didn't know they hated him.

The boys lingered around at Stan's house for a long, lazy morning, long enough for them to get breakfast and watch a few old episodes of Terrance and Phillip, that is. After that, most everyone was ready to disperse and head home. Kenny eventually relinquished the soft blue pillow into Cartman's custody before he ventured homeward on foot. He didn't live too far from Stan anyway.

Kyle and Stan continued to hang out for the rest of the day, probably to be faggy together, Eric could only surmise. He grunted as he hauled himself off the couch. "Well, its been fun, guys." He scoffed, a smug grin plastered on his lips. Eric was just satisfied with himself. "But I have shit to do. So I'll see you homos later."

"Yeah, whatever, fatass." Kyle frowned as he changed the channel not sparing the larger boy a glance.

Eric picked up his coat and pulled it on, looking over at the two males who were just ignoring him. He grabbed both his, and Butters' stuff and carried it out to his truck. With a little balancing he managed to open the passenger's side door and haphazardously threw their belongings on the seat of his truck. He paused as he shut the door, glancing at the ugly brown splotches on that rest against the powder blue. He frowned, his brow furrowing slightly. He was asleep then, he never actually intended to punch the little fag like that. Not that he didn't deserve it for being a klutz...but...ugh, he didn't mean it like that. If he wanted to punch him, it would've been for a good reason, like Butters being super gay near him. He ripped his eyes away from the powder blue sleeping bag and walked around hauling himself into the drivers seat getting situated. He took one last look back up to Stan's house before he sped off to Butters' house.

It wasn't like it was a long drive, Eric arrived in just minutes of leaving Stan's. He could see his bright-ass blue faggy mini parked out in front of his house. Cartman pulled up just behind the Other's smaller car and parked. He turned down the loud angry music he'd decide to blast for the short trip. He left the car running as he got out, taking Butters stuff with him. He slowed his pace as he passed the mini cooper and frowned, noting something was amiss. He moved closer and glanced down into the tiny backseat that he himself would be just a little too wide to fit comfortably in.

His eyebrows rose in question as he surveyed the mess in Butters' car. Passed out on the back seat and with little to no grace, the smaller boy was curled up and sleeping. Eric sighed and shook his head. He wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. With little to no effort he pulled the small blond from the back seat. Butters fell against his chest laying still, a soft groan escaping his lips. Eric noted that his lips were puffy and stained red. Eric frowned, throwing him over his shoulder as he stuffed his belongings into the backseat of Butters' cooper. Eric locked and shut the doors of tiny fag-mobile before carrying the snoozing blond back to his truck. He gingerly set him on the seat not wanting to wake him up. Butters hardly stirred as Eric buckled him in safely.

He didn't even bother to take Butters into his house. First of all, if he was sleeping in his car, he didn't want to go inside. Secondly, Butters parents sucked monkey balls and Eric just didn't want to tackle that shit this or any morning.

He was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He knew when his car door had been opened just by the chilly air that rushed over his lithe form. He knew that someone was standing over him for a moment, though how, he wasn't exactly sure. Woman's intuition? He knew that when he was hauled up off the car seat and when he fell against something soft. The feeling of being carried, as his own weight was shifted and bobbed around by a mysterious force he hadn't the energy to further explore or acknowledge. He supposed it was the same someone who had picked him up. But nothing made sense at the moment, his head was much too foggy to logically reason with himself. He decided it was best not to fight such things and accept the fact he was just dreaming about...about prince charming. Yes. He was getting to go to that castle he often dreamt about. Butters smile and curled deeper into the softness not worrying about a thing.

Butters woke with a jolt, sitting upright as he suddenly found himself not in his own room. His chest rose and fell with a quickness as his soft blue eyes strained in the dim lighted room.

"Don't panic." Eric's voice commanded from somewhere in the dimness, though Butters couldn't pinpoint where exactly.

He blinked, his heart marginally slowed its racing, and he took a moment to fix his tousled butter blond hair.

Eric stood up from his computer desk and quietly walked over to his bed where he'd tucked Butters in. He watched the smaller male who lay disheveled between his sheets looking mildly panicked as his eyes adjusted. Eric suppressed the arousal from the other's fear as he hushed him and took a seat on edge of the bed. He gruffly took Butters' chin between his fingers and pulled him closer as he examined his face, though his own eyes made frequent drops to those pink parted lips that were screaming an invitation to be sucked on. He also noted that they were still a little puffy from where his fist connected with his mouth.

"Still swollen, huh?" Eric asked, grazing them lightly with the pad of his thumb.

"O-oh...yeah..." He looked away awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably. "You hit really h-hard. But its nothing, just as long as my parents don't see...They'll ground me."

"Hm." Eric leaned closer, he was watching Butters soft, wet, mouth with more interested then he knew he should have. Butters too, noted this.

He held his breath, He was so unsure, what was the right moment for all this? He felt like his chest was going to burst. But he needed to know if it was more then just 'like', if he was feeling what he thought he was feeling. The repercussions could possibly be fatal. Butters was sure he'd die of embarrassment long before Eric got his hands around his throat.

His pink tongue rubbed over his own lips as they have seemed to go dry in that vital moment he'd made up his mind. Butters watched Eric's eyes follow his tongue.

Butters shifted his position to try to make it less physically awkward. He tucked his legs beneath him as he leaned forward, getting tangled in the sheets. Maybe it was the silence of the room that made it harder, or maybe it was the tension between them, it was hard to say which. He fell forward a bit, his hands planted on Eric's soft chest. Butters tilted his head up awkwardly. His mouth was closer to Eric's chin then anything else, but he would overcome that. With a small grunt of effort, he fell further onto Eric, climbing on his lap, his face now burried into the chubby male's neck. Eric's eyebrows rose as he watched the slow progression of the other squirming in his arms.

Butters leaned back in attempts to untangle his legs from the sheets only to find himself falling backward. With a gasp he shifted his face planting right against Eric's, mouth ajar and the whole nine yards. Butters sat very still for a frightful second. That is not how he imagined them kissing in his head. He waited for the bigger boy's reaction, though he found that Eric didn't really move. Butters eyes were closed and he was grateful for that small blessing. His cheeks warmed as he decided to proceed. He slid his tongue over Eric's plush lips, his hands running up and over his wide hips and pushed forward, his tongue rubbed over Eric's soft lips bribing them apart. Eric stifled his groan, and swallowed hard. Butters however, didn't hold back. He kissed him, his tongue roaming over the other's, his fingers slipping up through his soft brown hair. Eric was more then mildly stunned the shy blond was taking charge like this. It took him a moment to get his barrings but finally he kissed back. He didn't know why, he supposed it felt right. Or maybe he was just that lonely...

His pale lips softly pressed against Eric's partially opened mouth. Eric's warm breath rustled the blonde's soft bangs as he exhaled nervously. They were so close, and this was a giant step, it was a salve to the aching tension that had blossomed between them. Eric grunted and shoved Butters onto his back. He supposed there was no 'non-gay' way to go through with any of this. But he also determined that he probably didn't need to save face in front of the tiny blond. Eric spread Butters legs like he would any girls and proceeded to undress him with an urgency.

After undressing himself, Eric pinned Butters down against the blankets and used his knees to push his legs farther open. Butters shivered, the cool air stimulating every nerve in his body, he was tense, his senses all burning.

"Ah, Eric." He licked his lips, his fingers clenching the sheets waiting for the larger male to act. Eric moved back, stuffing his fingers past Butters swollen lips to his warm wet mouth. His two thick fingers, rubbing over his tongue till they were soaked in warm saliva. Eric relished in the choking sounds Butters was making just by filling his mouth up, he smirked growing aroused. He knew that it was kinda sick. Regardless, he pulled his fingers away and moved his hand down to Butters' ass. Pausing long enough to make eye contact with his blue eyed counterpart. Eric was hungry to see Butters' pain and fear. Eric swallowed hard, finding the scared look on his face irresistible as he push two thick fingers inside, stretching him, demanding his body to adjust to the intrusion. Butters moaned, a mix of pleasure and pain as Eric forced and stretched him more by each passing moment.

Butters muscles clenched tight, his pale blue eyes alive with excitement and fear as he watched Eric at the end of the bed watching his eyes, his erection rubbing on his lower belly. Eric's hard shaft was pressed into is own stomach as he knelt over Butters, more then eager to start pumping into him. He spit onto his palm and rubbed the extra moisture over Butters' little balloon knot before moving in for the kill. He rubbed the head of his shaft slowly over tensed entrance. Butters would need a little convincing if he was going to relax. "It's going to hurt if you don't relax a little." Eric grunted, as he pulled the smaller blond closer probing him lightly.

Butters nodded slowly taking deep breaths finely untensing enough for Eric to slowly push inside of him, his heavy shaft forcing itself deeper, inch by inch. Butters cried out, wrapping his arms about Eric's neck holding him tightly as he gasped in pain. Eric was trying hard to be gentle...trying. He slowly picked up the pace, pushing harder, letting Butters dig his fingers into his shoulders.

"Mmh, good." He whispered by Butters ear, hoping to keep him calm.

Eric scooped Butters up sitting up with the smaller male propped on his lap in almost a sitting position as he awkwardly moved him back against the headboard, rocking his thick length into him. Butters was trembling, his precum dribbling down his tiny pink shaft. Eric groaned, really thrusting into him as if to try to split him in two. The tears rolling down Butters' cheeks only exciting him further. His hands roughly grabbed hold of his slender thighs for leverage and he hardly acknowledge the warm spray of Butters cumming on his chest and belly. As Butters whole body tensed up trembling, set Eric off, in turn. He gasped as Butters tightened around his erection, with a groan, he dumped his load deep into Butters.

Eric with a final huff, ran out of steam, pinning Butters against the head board, at least until he caught his breath.

"Eric..." Butters chirped what felt to be half an hour later.

"Mh..." Came the incoherent grunt from atop him.

"...I can't breath..."

There was a small chuckle, and then finally Eric stirred, pushing his body off of the tiny blond that was stuck beneath him. Eric noted that he was sticky and covered in Butters cum. He took a deep breath before hauling himself off the bed with some effort and headed into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

Butters scooted off the bed, bouncing up and followed Eric into the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder at the intrusion, a cool look gracing his features. Cool enough to make Butters hesitate. "...can I shower with you?" He mumbled, suddenly nervous again despite the warmth that they just shared.

Showers were intimate and being close like that was just too much for the chubby brunette. "...No." He frowned running his hands through his hair. "...You can shower in five minutes. Go sit." He gestured before ignoring Butters.

Butters opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, turning and went out to sit on the bed and wait for Eric to finish.


	8. Chapter 8

Butters sat quietly pondering his lost virginity and the burning of his hurting asshole. He sniffled a little, hoping desperately he wasn't just used and trying to figure out how he was going to lie to himself when he found out that he was.

He had pulled on his clothes despite having just gotten ready to shower. Being entirely naked was just unbearable considering how exposed he was feeling.

The quiet sound of the running shower softly muted by the closed door numbed him up a little. He found it difficult to even manage his basic functions and wondered if it would be any easier to just go home and get grounded for a week or two...or four.

He sighed rubbing his face as sad thoughts punctured his good mood like pins in a swollen water balloon.

Butters' baby blue eyes roamed around the room, fondly doting on the alarm clock, the angry red digits easy to read even when his sight was blurry from tears. Half an hour had crawled by before Eric finally emerged from the shower, sleek and wet, water rolling down his soft, wide frame. Butters nearly lost it, swallowing hard in attempts to right his thoughts. He knew that very second he couldn't hang around for anything, much less a shower.

Eric had ignored him upon his entrance back into the room. Butters slowly got to his feet, his ass was throbbing and he was afraid any fast movement would be tragic. He kept his mouth shut as he nimbly went about the room, keeping out of his way as he grabbed his hoodie and moved past Eric, who had still yet to acknowledge the other. He tugged Eric's bedroom door open, causing a small creak to fill a fraction of the silence that overwhelmed the room.

"Stop right there." Eric barked.

Butters froze, trembling, he didn't look over his shoulder to see where Eric was. He was pretty positive that Eric was lingering by his dresser pulling on clean clothes.

He didn't even hear foot steps, but suddenly he found Eric's lips on his neck, his soft belly pinning him against the door with no hope of moving, his own chest pressed into the hard wood of the door, and Eric's heavy body forcing him ever forward. The larger male took hold of his small hips and jerked him towards his growing arousal.

With a quiet growl he slowly dragged Butters backwards towards the bed. His fingers scraping the door as he desperately tried to stay right where he was. Eric laughed easily throwing Butters on his tangled sheets. "What's wrong now? Second thoughts?" He smirked feeling much more comfortable taking complete control. Butters had caught him off guard earlier and it was a little too intimate for his liking. He wasn't going to let that happen again, and he needed to correct Butters thinking on that. Just in case. His hands landed on Butters waist and he frowned. The pale blond gasped as Eric man-handled him repeatedly.

"You put your clothes back on...running out on me?" He quirked a brow as he roughly pulled Butters' pants down, the tight denim hanging around his ankles. Eric climbed on the bed pulling his towel off and throwing it aside.

Butters yelped as Eric pinned him beneath his girth, his hard shaft poking and prodding at Butters.

"Eric!" Butters cried out, scared for his physical well being. Eric's angrier and dominant attitude didn't bode well for the timid blond.

Cartman licked his own two fingers swabbing Butters' sore little ass, before roughly sliding into him. Eric shivered, a smirk on his lips as he pulled out before forcing his cock back inside the other. He groaned as he tore into him, pounding his little miss till there was blood.

Butters cried out, clutching the sheets trying to anchor himself somehow as he was overwhelmed with both pain and pleasure, the two melding into one feeling as the larger boy did as he liked. His body jerked forward as Cartman's heavy hips forced him forward an inch with each thrust. Eric dug his thick fingers into his slender hips, dragging the blonde back towards him, repeating the action as was necessary. Eric was grunting, sucking down air through his clenched teeth as his climax was building. Butters was just so damn tight, he wasn't even sure if the was going to cum this time or not, he hadn't been very attentive to his needs.

Eric buried himself deep inside the smaller boy, pulling him as close as he could, crying out as he poured himself into the other. Butters had been hard, but he didn't orgasm. Regardless, both of them were breathless, Eric was exhausted, falling back into the mattress, pulling Butters on top of him. He was trembling, he was shocked, to be blunt. He was sure that Eric had felt he'd made a mistake and that it would never happen again. Not that he minded, it was just that his butt was sure sore and he was hoping for a break or something.

Butters blinked the tears from the physical pain away, looking down at Eric and the smug, pleased look of satisfaction on his face made Butters smile. If Eric could find pleasure through him...then he was happy too.

Butters leaned down to give his sweet prince a kiss on the cheek only to find Eric's hand in his face shoving him back.

"No gay shit, Butters." He snapped.

"But Eric...what was-" He opened his mouth ready to comment on the gay sex that they just had.

"Shut up!" He frowned not feeling like arguing his point to a fag like Butters.

Eric slipped out of the tiny blond taking the towel to wipe off his cock, slimy with a mixture of things Eric wasn't prepared to consider...mostly blood and cum.

Butters leaned down and slowly pulled his pants up...Eric had never bothered to fully pull them off.

"So what did you want to do?" Butters asked as he picked up his hoodie finishing what he started fifteen minutes ago.

Eric looked up as he was getting out of bed, to go pull on a pair of jeans, his soft tummy hanging over slightly. Butters didn't really mind Eric being chubby. He'd always been heavy, it was just one of those things he found charming because he loved him so much.

Cartman ran a comb through his hair and glanced over at Butters. "Lunch." He looked at the clock, It was just a little after three. Technically closer to dinner than lunch, but whatever. "Erh...Pizza okay?" He couldn't believe he was actually considering asking Butters to go with him.

"Mh, if that's what you want." Butters smiled happily, noting that he was acknowledged by his one true love.

"Yeah, whatever." Eric frowned, a little disgusted by the look of pleasure on the other's face. He shrugged it off and moved to his desk sitting down and snatching up the phone. He knew the Shakey's number by heart, which also put a soft smile on Butters lips.

Eric glanced over and scowled.

Butters barely managed to eat one slice. Eric consumed the rest of the pizza by himself, that and a liter of soda. One could only be impressed.

Butters watch him quietly devour the rest of it while he ignored him and played around on the internet. "Eric...I think I should probably head home...I'm probably getting grounded..."

"Hm? Why? For what?"

Butters shrugged, standing up. "No idea. But um...I guess I'll see you around?"

Eric frowned, but turned around to continue playing world of warcraft. "Later." He grunted.

Butters glanced back a few times as he slowly shuffled from Eric's room. "Hey Eric, are we...dat-"

"No." He said without looking up.

"Oh...oh right...Okay. Um...B-bye Eric." Butters said, expecting to hear nothing in return, and of course, his expectations were fulfilled.

Butters had been hoping for a ride, but it looked like he would be footing it all they back in the snow, which was fine. He licked his swollen lips and sighed, as the ten minute drive took him an on foot hour. Butters scratched the back of his head as he looked up at his porch and let out a heavy sigh. He held is breath, as he put his key into the lock and opened the door, "Leopold Butters Stotch! You are grounded Mister~! Do you have any idea- "

Butters tuned them out staring blankly at them blinking and nodding as he was sure looked appropriately remorseful of whatever he'd done now. It didn't matter, honestly.

_Loo loo loo, I've got some apples_

_Loo loo loo, you've got some too..._

_Loo loo loo, let's get together_

_I know what we can do loo loo_

_wow...they must really be upset...I have time for another verse!_

_Loo loo loo, I've got some apples_

_Loo loo loo, you've got some too..._

_Loo loo loo, let's make some applesauce_

_Take off your clothes and loo loo loo..._

"So your butt is grounded for the next two weeks! Do you hear me?"

"Y-yessir." He mumbled and shuffled up the stairs to his room. He wasn't phased. He was always grounded.

Butters sat down "Oww!" He gasped getting back on his feet. His butt was hurting something fierce and he shuffled to the bed and snatched a pillow setting it at his computer chair and gently sat down with a sigh of relief. He turned on his monitor and such, letting it boot up, he hummed some loo loo loo and took his phone out of his hoodie.

- I'm grounded for two weeks. Can we hang out at school? - He texted Eric, opening up his chat messenger, signing on.

- Eric can you get on chat?-

Eric didn't reply to the message, but Butters noticed right away when his name finally popped up.

**Kokokitty16:** Hey Eric!

**iHat3juice:** What?

**Kokokitty16:** Did you get my text?

**Kokokitty16:** about me being grounded?

**Kokokitty16:** And about school?

**iHat3juice:** ...and?

**Kokokitty16:** no, I just...maybe for lunch?

**iHat3juice:** I dont kno...

**iHat3juice:** eh

**Kokokitty16:** I'll make you lunch and do your history paper.

**Kokokitty16:** Please?

**iHat3juice:** Yea yea...alrite

**iHat3juice:** u shoud pay warcraft. its a step up from whatever homo games ur playin

**Kokokitty16:** should* play* ...That's awesome. I would but...I'm not really good at MMOs and um, I also would have to go out and buy it...and I'm grounded and I have two history papers to write. Plus I'd rather watch you play.

**iHat3juice:** ...so come over tomarrow after school.

**Kokokitty16:** tomorrow* Eric...I just told you. I am grounded

**Kokokitty16:** So I can't...only during school...or I'll be grounded extra.

**iHat3juice:** Stop corecting me.

**Kokokitty16:** Sorry, Eric.

**iHat3juice:** w/e. alrite so, during lunch or something...we'll do something.

_**iHat3juice has signed out**_

Butters headed out to school, enjoying the short drive in his powder blue Mini Cooper. It was way too early for Eric to be there, in fact his 'friends' wouldn't show up to nearly the very last minute possible. Though, to be honest with himself, Butters wasn't really looking forward to seeing the boys after the sleepover drama. He actually wanted to hide entirely, from Stan and Kyle and Kenny. Butters swallowed the lump in his throat just thinking about the upset.

Rather the lingering where he could possibly bump into the four of them, he headed straight to gym. There was no way that Craig and Clyde would be around this early so he could change in peace. Butters put his things away in his locker and carried his Hello Kitty tote into the boys locker room. He shuffled to his locker, his head down, his thoughts on the sleepover as the whole fiasco played over and over again in his head. Butters set down his tote on the bench and started spinning the digits of his combo lock, popping it open, he wiggled the door, swinging it free, the blonde frowned when it slammed shut. He looked up and frowned, "Oh...hey fellas..." Butter gulped looking between Craig and Clyde.

"No where to run now, Butters." Clyde sneered and grabbed a fist full of his hoodie hauling the blonde off his feet.

"N-now, fellas...I-I, Please don-"

This was bullshit. There was no reason that he had to go into school early. Other than he needed Butters to give him that paper for class. Stupid project. Stupid second period history. Lame. So lame. Stupid Butters better be around to give it to him, too. That and picked him up a coffee and donut...donuts...something. He grunted as he sped through town slowing down near Harbucks wondering if he should stop. He had time to burn and that was reason enough. Eric stopped in and got himself a large coffee and a box of donuts. Quickly back en route towards the school. Cartman looked around, noting that there wasn't really anyone on the road...which was perfect...it wasn't like in this tiny town that he could just do this whenever the fuck he'd wanted. He'd created a reputation...he had to uphold it. He reached underneath the passenger seat, keeping the truck steady with his free hand, and pulled out a book of CDs. Eric unzipped it, checking around again, just in case, and pulled out a blank CD, nothing written on it, stealthily, pushing it into the CD player he held his breath, cranking the volume.

...

...

...

...

...

"...Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please!

Fold em' let em' hit meh raise it baby stay with me!

I love it

Love game intuition play the cards with spades to staaart!

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart!

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I got

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I got

Can't read mah,

Can't read mah -

No he can't read my poker face

he's got meh like nobody~!

...

mum mum mum mah!"

Eric was feeling pretty good after that, and he carefully quieted the volume as he rolled into school. Turning the radio off and stuffing the CD book with all his faggoty music back underneath the passenger seat. He spent maybe ten minutes looking for Butters before giving up and going to go smoke with the guys. Kenny, Stan and Kyle all hanging around outside, holding up the side of the school.

Stan seemed to be looking around, "Hey, have you seen Butters?"

Eric shook his head, donut in his mouth. "Mmmnh, nnh." He swallowed, "No clue."

"His car was in the parking lot." Kenny said coolly, scratching his head. "Fatass...give me a donut."

Eric took one out of the box and threw it at Kenny, expecting him to not catch it, but he skillfully did so.

"Why do you homos care? Going to have an orgy?" He laughed, but he was the only one. Eric never noticed that he was often the only one laughing.

Stan frowned at him tempted to go rub the cherry of his cig on fatass' face. "No." He frowned at him and shook his head. "I wanted to apologize for losing it on him."

"Oh. Well, if you see him, get my history paper. I need it." Eric said coolly taking a big sip of coffee. Kenny looked towards Stan, and frowned.

Eric could see that something was about to happen to his donuts. They were plotting against him. He stood up. "I already looked for him." He complained and brushed himself off. "Alright~!" He growled as Stan, Kenny and Kyle, even looked up from his book to glare at Cartman. He walked off with his box of donuts. Butters had...first period...Butters he...what the fuck was his first period class? Gym. Right. He wore those faggy shorts. Heh.

He made his way towards the gym, the hallway that lead solely to the locker rooms and frowned as Tolken was lurking outside the boys locker room. Eric sighed and shook his head. The. fuck. was. this? He stalked the rest of the way, more annoyed then angry. Tolken didn't even try to stop him. He wasn't necessarily supporting what was going on inside the locker room right now. Clyde had told him to look out for people, which he had done. But no one asked him to warn them if someone were coming. Tolken would rather play angry birds on his iPhone. Clearly.

Cartman could hear the snickering and Butters crying. He was such a girl, but the thought crossed his mind that they might DO something...that they might have...no. They wouldn't do that... But whatever they had done, he was going to punish them for. And while he was still vindictive as fuck, sometimes a good beating was the best way to settle shit. Eric walked down towards the back of the locker room dropping what he was holding as he noted that Butters was slumped over, looking really rough. His face covered in bruises, and stained red where he was still bleeding.

Eric didn't say anything, he just grabbed Craig by the shoulders and slammed the thinner male into the wall of lockers behind him. He smirked, satisfied the sound his head made cracking against the metal. "You piece of shit." He growled.


End file.
